


Seconds Between

by Sulwen



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulwen/pseuds/Sulwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments on a spring afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seconds Between

**Author's Note:**

> For @peacefrogdesign and @stopoppression, who bought me to benefit charity:water. Don't worry, ladies - porn is coming. I just needed to establish the boys a bit first!

They're walking through the park when Sauli stops, turns, and falls back onto the grass in a careless sprawl, his arms thrown over his head, his mouth open and laughing. The hem of his t-shirt rides up just slightly, just enough to reveal a bare inch of smooth skin – still pale, but less so than last week. LA is starting to seep into him, and Adam likes how it looks.

He settles onto the ground next to Sauli, rolling onto one side and resting his head on his hand. It's a perfect little spot, really. The grass is thick and soft, and there are flowers blooming just above Sauli's head, petals turning gently in the breeze. From down here, Adam can't see the path, can't see the skyline of the city just over the hill – they could be the only people on earth right now. Adam loves that feeling, finds himself _chasing_ it in these days of endless cameras and eyes everywhere. He flashes back suddenly to another moment, months ago, to the snow and the dark and the deep loneliness that he'd tried his best to ignore. And then...one glance of wide blue eyes, one flash of a smile bright as a summer morning, and Adam felt the rest of the world melt away around him, taking with it all the stress and pain and exhaustion and leaving him feeling just a little bit more _alive._

He reaches up and tugs a purple pansy away from its bed, drags the velvet petals down Sauli's cheek, over his lips in a slow teasing touch, smiling at the way Sauli closes his eyes and tilts his head back, letting himself get lost in the sensation and offering up his face for more. Adam obliges, leaning down for a kiss, soft and gentle as a flower petal, sweet as the spring breeze. Sauli's smiling when Adam pulls away, and his eyes blink open slowly, peacefully. He looks utterly content.

Adam tucks the pansy behind Sauli's ear and lets his hand come to rest on one lightly stubbled cheek. “You belong here, with the flowers,” he murmurs, still looking into Sauli's eyes.

Something flickers across Sauli's face then, something complicated, and Adam realizes suddenly how that must have sounded, and that's not what he meant...but then again...no. He doesn't know _what_ he meant. It just...it sounded like the right thing to say at the time, and he could kick himself for not _thinking_ first, because they don't really talk about the distance thing, and he hates that Sauli is eventually gonna leave him again, but he doesn't want to pressure him or anything either, and, and, and...

And then Sauli's arms go around Adam's neck, and he's being pulled down into another kiss. It's nothing like the last one. It's not gentle, and it's not sweet, and it leaves Adam breathless and _wanting._ He's practically laying on top of Sauli by the time he breaks away, one hand resting on Sauli's neck, the other slipping under his shirt to find the curve of his waist. It's totally inappropriate for the park in the middle of the afternoon, but Adam can't bring himself to move just yet, to lose this closeness. He closes his eyes and buries his head in Sauli's neck, not licking, not kissing, just resting there, breathing in the clean scents of skin and grass and fertile spring dirt. He wants to fuck and write and sing all at once, wants to jump up and grab Sauli's hand and run wherever the path takes them, wants to do _anything_ , practically shaking with sudden inspiration.

Sauli's arms tighten around him, and his voice sounds soft and lilting in Adam's ear, whispering words he can't understand. Adam doesn't guess at meaning, is long past that urge, and instead he focuses on the sounds themselves, round vowels and sharp consonants, works out how he would sing them, how he would open his throat around this one and curl his lips on that, coaxing each syllable to be as rich and full as possible. It's calming, steadying, and after a few moments the inspiration within him is back to being a spark instead of a wildfire – just enough to encourage rather than overwhelm.

Adam wonders how much of what's going on inside his head Sauli gets, wonders if he senses the edge of insanity Adam's passionate nature sometimes bleeds out. He knows he will never ask.

In the next moment, Adam's on his feet, offering a hand down to help Sauli up. Sauli pauses just a moment, just to straighten the (slightly crushed) pansy behind his ear. He glances at Adam through light lashes as he does so, and something in Adam's chest goes tight and happy, and he's smiling without meaning to, smiling with every part of him, not just his lips.

And then they're walking again, side by side down the dirt path as the sun takes on just the first touch of setting orange. Now and then, out of the corner of his eye, Adam can see a flash of purple, and he thinks a little bit about new love and distance and what it all means, anyway. Mostly, though, he thinks about the way their fingers lace together as they walk, easy as anything, and how much he doesn't want to let go.


End file.
